Final moments
by Lucy - Zombiefied
Summary: We were the same, I saw you and you saw me, you didn't see a cursed being but you saw a girl that was weird, a beauty speculate you like to call it. I never saw anyone other than a glasses pervert, do you know how unpleasant you can be? Yet, you were still kind to me, so nice, tender and warm.


We were the same, I saw you and you saw me, you didn't see a cursed being but you saw a girl that was weird, a beauty speculate you like to call it. I never saw anyone other than a glasses pervert, do you know how unpleasant you can be? Yet, you were still kind to me, so nice, tender and warm.

I never understood simple interactions, a simple conversation; it was foreign to me, just like this town and fitting in. I never had much of a place growing up, you know that don't you senpai? I never felt like I had the right to live for killing my friend, my sister but somehow you gave me meaning, repairing me as if I was some broken doll that bad been abandoned. I had been abandoned in a way, abandoned by the gods of mercy and lady luck or what I used to think.

Maybe this was some greater plot I wasn't aware of? The end of the show and the curtains were coming down, coming down fast. I had one last chance to impress, to make a difference, that one last chance to change everything that I had become.

I was scared to hurt you or kill you but I kept pushing Senpai, because I knew I could make a difference to your life. I never knew the meaning of courage, just fear that clenched my heart, holding it ever so delicately within the twisted palms of dread. I hesitated, I worried and I feared, what I was doing was wrong.

You would say that this wasn't right, there had to be another way and I didn't get anything.

But I could say the same for you, right back at you.

I can feel it Senpai, the entity that had been entwined with you, it feels strange but yet I know it's corrupting my body, eroding away my defences and neutralizing my powers. It's like a disease that is slowly grasping me tighter and tighter, its grip never ceasing and never loosening. I feel like my will is being weakened, tested and pushed to my limit, as if testing me to be a capable host or worthy enough to be part of it.

It's swallowing me whole in a sea of darkness, dragging me down into the depths I can't escape, going down further and further. I always thought I deserved a fate like this, since I killed so easily and I deserved no sign of forgiveness, but I was still resisting, a small part of me wanted to reach out and hug you close.

You're probably angry aren't you? For deciding to do this but there wasn't any option Senpai. It was either kill you or do this, isn't it better for everyone? I was glad I was born and glad I met you. I've done something worthy, done something that no-one probably expected and I'm more than just the cursed girl.

I have no regrets going out like this Senpai, no regrets in saving your life or absorbing the accursed entity. Thanks to you, I now know what beyond the boundary means, looking beyond the boundaries of our own fears, looking beyond the tarnished reflection of ourselves and extending to the beyond. It was never easy to step out from the boundary I encased myself, never easy to shake what I had become but now it has slipped off, falling behind.

I'm afraid I have to end it here Senpai, my performance has finished and no encore, no next chapter, no next sequel but the end. You're still unpleasant and I have one thing to say to you. You'll always be a normal person to me Senpai and thank you for everything.. Akihito. I-I can call you that right? Not weird right?

Friends always call each other that; it just means that they're close, not weird! Don't be getting any pervy ideas! How unpleasant.

Its swallowed me whole Senpai, I feel myself fading, like I never existed but you gave my existence a reason, I can never forget you Senpai..

* * *

**Authors note: **When I watched ep 10, I had to write another drabble and do Mirai justice! I'm so sorry for thinking about you like that Mirai! I repent, I repent! *Bows down* Anyways, it made me cry so much. Cx and I hope you enjoy this little drabble guys!

Every Review, View, Glance and Favourite is appreciated.

Love

~LH,


End file.
